And We Met In Dreams
by foxelemental
Summary: Kenshin has always been visited at night by a strange girl from another world. What will happen when he finds her in his world with no memory of anything that happened before he found her?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin wish I did though

Prologue

"Kenshin" a young woman called to the sleeping red head in front of her. He opened his eyes and smiled

"Oh so you decided to show up tonight?" The woman laughed and scratched the back of her head

"Yeah sorry it took me forever to get to sleep my step-mom was in one of her moods so I had to take care of her." Kenshin smiled and held out his hand

"I have something for you Kira."

"Really what?" Kira sat down next to him bouncing excitedly. Kenshin laughed and handed her the bracelet he bought for her the that day at the market. It was a beautiful flower preserved in amber. The jewel was attached to rawhide and Kira laughed as she asked Kenshin to tie it on for her. When it was on she looked at it in awe "Kenshin where did you get this? I've never seen a flower like this before do you know what it is?"

"I got it at the market today and no I don't know what the flower is but when I saw it I thought of you." Kira threw her body back on the grass her hands behind her head

"Why did it make you think of me?" he turned to her a thoughtful look on his face

"because in all my travels I've never seen another jewel like this nor met another woman like you."

"Well duh how many people can say a girl comes to them when she sleeps?" Kenshin laughed as Kira rolled her pretty violet and blue eyes at him. They spent an hour together just looking at the stars when Kira sat up and groaned "doesn't she know people need sleep? Sorry Kenshin gotta go I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" Kenshin nodded as he watched her fade out of his site.

Kira smiled as she faded into Kenshin's world he was asleep she tiptoed up to him hoping to startle him but just as she was going to clap in his ear he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Why'd you have to wake up? You're no fun" he just laughed at her as she sat down in front of him holding out her hand. "Here I got you this I had your name inscribed on it well actually I had both your names inscribed on it. See on this side it says Kenshin and on the other it says Shinta. Cool hu?" Kenshin nodded as he held out his wrist for her to put the bracelet on. "there now we each have a bracelet from a different world." Kenshin smiled as she leaned into him.

She had been coming to him at night ever since his master saved his life from those bandits. She knew everything about him just as he knew everything about her. He knew he was in love with her he also knew he could never have her. He wrapped his arms around him and smelled her hair he loved her sent she smelled like jasmine and thunderstorms all wild and uncontrollable just like her. "Kenshin promise you wont ever take the bracelet off." He looked down at her for a moment and nodded smiling softly. Kira gave him a brilliant smile leaned up and kissed him.

She pulled back before Kenshin could deepen the chaste kiss he growled and tried to pull her back but all she did was smile sadly at him as she faded from his site. He sat there for a moment worried that he might never see her again that kiss had felt an awful lot like a goodbye to him. Then he shook his head and went to sleep after all she had been a constant in his life since he was a child.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin

FE: well here's the second chapter

CF: walks in holding Kyo

FE: um why is he here? This story doesn't even have him in it.

CF: I know I just wanted him here b/c you wont let me have Kenshin

Kyo: Get his crazy stalker offa me!!

Kenshin falls in through a portal

Kensin: Oro?

FE + CF: That's so adorkable!!

Glomps Kenshin

Kyo: couldn't you let go of me first?! sigh oh forget it just get on with the damn story already!!

Chapter One

Kenshin looked up from the kimono he was washing to watch Kaoru chase Yahiko around the yard he chuckled and went back to the laundry. 'It has been ten years since I last saw Kira' he thought staring at the bracelet on his wrist absently. He didn't like to think of Kira too often, she had been his only friend growing up. But then she was gone and it still hurt to think she had abandoned him so he avoided thinking about her at all. But today was the day she had left him and so he thought about her. He was still staring at the bracelet wondering why he had kept it but also knowing why when Sano sat next to him holding out the tofu bucket.

"The Little Missy wants you to go buy tofu for dinner tonight Kenshin." He nodded and absently took the bucket and begin to walk to town still looking at his bracelet.

"Do you know whats wrong with Kenshin Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked worry tinting her voice. She had always looked up to Kenshin as a big brother and she didn't like seeing him like this.

"I don't know Little Missy." Sano said looking after the red haired rurouni.

--

As Kenshin walked he seriously thought about throwing the bracelet away, he didn't need the reminder of the girl that had abandoned him. But the more he looked at it the more he knew he couldn't. After all it was the first and last thing she had given him and while he did feel abandoned he knew she didn't do it on purpose. He sighed and looked up from the bracelet to find a girl lying on the side of the road. He dropped the bucket in his hands and rushed to her rolling her onto her back to see if she was alright and almost gasped in shock. It was Kira!! He checked her wrist just to make sure and there it was the little amber flower he had given her resting delicately on her wrist.

Kenshin sat there for a few minutes absorbing the fact that not only was she there but she was there in daylight and asleep two things he had never seen her in. Then he realized that she was hurt. The shirt she wore was covered in blood and her face was bloody and brused, so he gently picked her up and ran to the dojo because it was closer than the doctors.

--

Kaoru was chasing Yahiko for calling her a raccoon again when Kenshin burst through the gate holing an unconscious woman in his arms. She immediately dropped her broom and rushed to Kenshin's side yelling for Sano to get Megumi and Yahiko to get some bedding for the poor girl so Kenshin could put her down.

"What happened Kenshin? Who is she?" She asked in concern for the beautiful girl in Kenshins arms.

"Her name is Kira that it is." She looked at him as he laid her gently onto the bedding

"But Kenshin what happened to her?" She looked from the girl to Kenshin "and how do you know her?"

"She and I met as children that we did" not a complete lie but not the complete truth either only he had been a child. "I haven't seen her for ten years. What happened to you Kira?" The last was said more to himself then the others listening in the room. Kaoru was about to question him more when Megumi walked in holding a medical kit and arguing with Sanosuke. She stopped arguing and immediately went into Doctor mode the moment she saw Kira laying on the blankets. She kicked the boys out and told Kaoru to gather clean cloths and hot water as she undressed the unconscious girl to see the extent of her injuries. Kaoru gasped as she set down the pot of hot water and got a good look at Kenshins friend. She looked as if she had been severally beaten, there were lacerations all over her back and chest there were even a couple of bruises that looked like footprints.

"What happened to her Kaoru?" Megumi was angry she hated it when people victimized those weaker them themselves. Megumi placed her anger aside as she examined the girl while listening to Kaoru's explanation. Her patient had high cheekbones and a cute upturned nose and wild flame red hair framing her heart shaped face. Most of her injuries were bleeding sluggishly and needed stitches and she had a few cracked ribs that wouldn't take long to mend.

Megumi sighed and sat back after she had finished binding the girl Kira's ribs. Kenshin was outside making dinner while Yahiko and Sano complained about how long it was taking. Kaoru stepped out of the house and smacked Sano and Yahiko with her broom.

"Want it done faster do it yourself!" Kenshin looked at Megumi a she came out and sat next to Kaoru.

"She's all right Sir Ken just needs sleep." He smiled relieved and went back to making dinner for everyone.

--

It's been three days since Kenshin found Kira and she had yet to wake up. Kenshin had a feeling she would wake up today so he was sitting with her holding her hand and talking to her. Finally she began to stir and Kenshin held his breath waiting for her to open her beautiful miss-matched eyes. When she did he could see the confusion in them and smiled to reassure her that everything was fine. Then she said something that he never thought to hear her say to him.

"D-do I know you?"

FE: well there I'm done for the day and I have a question for you all should I make the start of the story take place before jenei or right before shishi? Either way I have some ideas so I'll let you decide see ya later


End file.
